The Heir
by Disneyjunkie13
Summary: The Sequel to Blood. What happens after the wedding? and what Naraku is back from the dead
1. Chapter 1

The Heir

By Kagome13

Disclaimer: Don't Own Inuyasha

_Here is the sequel you being asking for. I hope it is good. I just got back from Disney world and I start my job as an Art asset. So that fun, doing that time I write for my stories, and come with more ideas. So please gave reviews. I love them_

_Bye Kagome_

_Miroku walk to miss Kikyou's house with his wife Sango. A week ago, he told the story to his wife about Miss Kikyou 's sister. But Sango didn't believe him and she had all this question for miss Kikyou. They arrive at Miss Kikyou house. They knocked on Miss Kikyou, the old lady open her door to find Mr. Miroku and his wife Sango._

"_Hello Mr. Miroku and Mrs. Sango, How may I help you?'' Kikyou said as she open her door for the couple._

"_Miss Kikyou, my wife would like to know, what happen to Miss Kagome and Inuyasha.'' Said Miroku_

"_oh, You want to know the tale of my sister and her husband.''_

"_Yes, miss Kikyou.'' said Sango as she took a seat._

"_Okay, then. Right after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru defeat Naraku there was a wedding. Inuyasha and Kagome was married. But a year later was when the real story start………._

Kagome brushed her long black hair, while looking in her mirror. She was so happy, for she just found out by the castle doctor that she was pregnant. Now it was how to tell Inuyasha that he was going to be a father was going to be the hard part. Did he want to be father?

Kagome put the hairbrush gentle on the table. She rubbed her flat belly; She could not wait until she could hold her baby. She got of her chair and walk to Inuyasha's study. On her way she past guards and servants. She smiled to each person she saw. Everybody in the castle loved Prince Inuyasha's wife Princess Kagome. For she was both kind and beautiful.

Kagome walked into the study. It was crowd with books, scrolls and papers everywhere you look. She spotted her husband and her brother-in-law battle the wits in a game of chess.

She walked over there and watched as they played their game. It looks like nobody was really winning. She stood near Inuyasha, and watched him moved his night and said to her.

"Yes Kagome. What do you want?'' said Inuyasha, as he thought about his next move

" Hello to you too husband, Hello Sesshomaru.'' Kagome said to her husband and her brother.

"Hello Kagome and what is the reason why that you come and join in this messy study. I don't understand why we could not play chess in my study.'' Sesshomaru said to his brother

"Cause you study is so freaking clean, that it is freaky.''

"Yes, well unless I can found what I am looking for.''

"Stupid and move.''

"Kagome could you come back later, after I kicked Sesshomaru's ass. '' Inuyasha said

"Fine, husband dear.'' Kagome said angrily. She picked up a heavy hard cover book and hit Inuyasha in the head with it. She then quickly walks out of the study, listening to Sesshomaru's laugh.

"Oh that hurt.'' Inuyasha said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That what you get when you have a mad wife on your hands. She probably wants to tell you that she was pregnant. Can't you smell it?''

" What do you mean?''

Sesshomaru laugh at him. " I am not going to tell you. If you are too stupid the different in your wife's scent, then why should I tell you. Checkmate.'' Sesshomaru said as he moved is his queen instant killing Inuyasha's king.

"What!'' Inuyasha said as he looks as the chessboard. A Sesshomaru said it was checkmate, Inuyasha lose and Sesshomaru won.

"Think about what I said, little brother.'' Sesshomaru said as he gave Inuyasha a noggie knowing that it annoying the heck out of him.

"Stop that!''

"Whatever.'' said Sesshomaru as he left the messy study

'Is Kagome Pregnant?'' thought Inuyasha as he sat by himself, a though of the possible of his wife being pregnant with his child

In the southern lands, a swamp boiled strangely, if you looked deep in the dark waters. There was a form, the form looked like a human. It was a young man, with long wavy brown hair.

The creature's eye fell open and he looked around his surrounded. He notices that he was underwater, so he flows out of the waters .He land on the hard soil. He was bare as a newborn bay. He starts to walk toward Naraku's fall castle.

Inside the fallen castle, were the demons that fought for Lord Naraku before he fell fighting the Hanyou prince. They were drinking and talking about the good old days, when the destroyed village, killing helpless people and just having a good time.

The once great doors of Naraku open, revealing the young man. He walked into the castle acting like he own the place. He walked past the tables that hold the demons. He walked toward the throne that was in front of the tables.

Before he could the throne, one of the foolish demons came up to him. The demon was a big guy with lots of muscle. The demon told the young man

"You can't sit there, that is Lord Naraku's seat.''

The man looked curiously at the demon. He red brown eyes flashed danger, before he fist went straight through the demon's chest. The young man told the demon and everybody that was watching.

"I am Lord Naraku. You Fool.'' he said before ripping the demon's heart of his chest

The crowd looked at him weirdly. Naraku took a seat on his throne and he told one of the slave girls to bring him some fresh clothes and the fool's body away.

Naraku looked at his men. He smirked at them

"Continue on''

With that the men went back to their talk and laugh, while Lord Naraku sat there watched his men.

**TO be continue…**

_Here is chapter one, I hope you guys like it. Please leave me a review and if want to get on my case about update the story, you can aim at kagomeloveswater or used yahoo, msn to bug me_

_Bye_

_Kagome_


	2. Chapter 2

The Heir

Chapter two

By Kagome13

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**

Thanks for the reviews!!

Kagome brush her hair as she look at herself in the mirror. How am I going to tell Inuyasha? She thought to herself. She put her brush down as stare at herself, as she thought of solution to her problem

'Just tell him' one side of her side

'No, don't tell him.' The other side

"Just tell him, he would be happy to have an heir.'' "Yes, he would be happy to have an heir.'' Kagome whispered to herself. She jumped up from her chair and starts to look for her husband.

"Master…we would you have us to do?'' A demon asked He kneeled down in front of Naraku.

Naraku thought to himself, he said to his follows "We attack Inuyasha Kingdom, Kill All of them. I shall have my revenge on them.'' Naraku stood up from his throne. He walked down it.

"We shall attack them at dawn tomorrow. Will Inuyasha and his Brother are too busy defending their castle. Nobody would be there and you shall kidnapped Kagome, Inuyasha's wife. That should get him angry enough.

"Yes, my lord.'' The demon said as his left to do his master's bid.

Kagome looked high and low for her husband. She found him, in their chambers. He was staring outside the window, with a serious expression. She sneaks behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"What is wrong, my love?'' She whispered in his ear, causing it to twitch.

"Nothing, Kagome.'' He said

"Oh, come on tell me.'' She pushed at it

"No''

"Please?'' Kagome asked Inuyasha turned around to see his beautiful pouting up at him. He let a sighed out.

"Find, Are you pregnant?'' He asked

Kagome was shocked. How did he know? She thought. The something hit her, he is a dog demon, he could smell her if she was pregnant.

"Yes, I am''

Inuyasha felt something in his chest. He felt pride and joy. He was going to be a father. He smiles at his wife and picked her up and starts to spinning with her away the room with her. Kagome laughed. She never had seen Inuyasha soo happy before.

"Are you happy?'' She asked, with a smile

"Am I happy?'' He kisses her on her lips "I am going to be a father! I got to tell Sesshomaru! And Father!'' He said he gave her another kiss. He left their chambers in search of his family.

Kagome smiled as she saw him running out of the room. She laughed out. Inuyasha felt like skipping with joy, he was going to be father. Nothing couldn't ruin his moment.

"THE CASTLE BEING ATTACKED!!!'' One of the Guards yelled out. Inuyasha ran to the windows. He saw demons attacked his home. Inuyasha growled at the sight of the demons attack his people.

"Get my Sword!'' He shouts to the servants. He would not allow these demons into his house, or threaten his people or his family.

To be continued…

Here chapter 2, I hope you guys like it. Sorry for a short chapter again. Sorry for grammar mistakes and spelling too


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

By Kagome13

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

Last time…

_"Get my Sword!'' He shouts to the servants. He would not allow these demons into his house, or threaten his people or his family._

_Now…_

One of the servants bought Inuyasha, his sword. He took one look at his wife and kisses her soundly on her lips. He said

"Stay with Rin, and don't go close to any of the windows. We don't want who ever is attack us, know that you are here.'' He looked into her eyes, trying to get her to agree with him

"Okay, Inuyasha.'' She said

"Guard!'' Inuyasha Yelled, and one of the guards, came forth and kneed before his prince and princess.

"Yes, milord.'' He said

"Take your princess, to Princess Rin's room and make sure they are both are protect.'' Inuyasha said, as he pushes his wife toward the door.

"Yes, My lord.'' The guard said, as he quick jumped up and follows the princess.

"My Lord.'' The general said

"Let go, and finish this fight quickly.'' Inuyasha said, as he ran to the great hall, and found his brother Sesshomaru in his armor with his sword at his side.

"Do you know who is enemy is?'' Inuyasha asked, as he got closer to his brother.

"No, All we know is that they are just random demons seeking revenge on the war that happen like fifty years ago or so.'' Sesshomaru said as the walked down the step

"Wait a minute. What War? I don't remember that there was a war.'' Miroku asked, while he was interpreting the story. Which cause his wife to hit him in the arm.

"Shut up you fool!'' Sango said

Kikyo laughed. "That part of the story will come in soon, but I will not tell you right now.'' Kikyo told them.

"Okay." Miroku said

"Please continue.'' Sango said, as she smiled at the old lady.

"As I was saying….

The guard took Kagome to her sister in law's dress room. She walked in there, to find her sister-in-law sitting calmly in front of her mirror, brushing her hair.

"How can you be so calm?'' Kagome asked, as she took a sit next to her.

"Well, I have no worry about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru they will defeat this demons easily.'' She said

"I know that. But still I am worry.'' Kagome whisper

"Well, guess what I heard from some nosy lady maid.'' Rin said as she put her brush on the mantel.

"What?''

"I heard, that you told Inuyasha is going to be a father.''

"Yes, actually he found out by himself.''

"Oh, that so typical of the Inu-brother.'' Rin said and she laughs

Kagome joined in the laugh.

He sneaked behind the guards and stuck them both in the neck causing blood to splitter all over the nice white marble floor. Oh, he felt so sorry for the princess. They didn't know, that one of the own loyal servants were going to betrayal them and devil them to the devil.

He smirked to himself, and He walked into the Princess Rin's room, and saw them there, talking and giggle like it was a regular day. Oh, poor light darling they did not know that they were going to go through hell with the new lord. Naraku is back and he is going to get his revenge back on them.

"Oh Hello, Kouga'' Princess Kagome said as she smiled at him.

"Yes, Hello, Kouga. What do you need?'' Rin said

Kouga brought the sword up and said "Princess, now if you listen to everything I saw and follow me the back way. You will not be hurt.'' As he points his sword at Rin, both her and Kagome looked at each other and follow Kouga outside the room. They saw the bodies of their guards, and they both felt the tears following down their face.

To be Continued….

Sorry for the long wait, please review and sorry for the grammar and spelling errors


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**_

_**Sorry For long wait! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks and Review too! Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes**_

_**Kouga brought the sword up and said "Princess, now if you listen to everything I saw and follow me the back way. You will not be hurt.'' As he points his sword at Rin, both her and Kagome looked at each other and follow Kouga outside the room. They saw the bodies of their guards, and they both felt the tears following down their face.**_

Kagome and Rin follow Kouga down the stairs and into the forest that led in back of the castle. Both Kagome and Rin were terrified about what was going to happen to them. Rin hold tightly to Kagome's hands and they follow the wolfs to their unsure doom. "Kagome, I am scared.'' Rin whisper to her, as they were led out to the back of the castle and into the woods that lead behind it. "Me too, Rin. Me too, but be strong. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will find us and they will get ready of Kouga for us.'' Kagome whisper the comfort words to her friend. Rin nodded her head in agreement. 'Inuyasha, get here quickly.' She thought to herself as she was let to a camp in the middle of the forest.

Kagome and Rin were push into a large red tent. Kagome had a bad feeling about the tent. Whatever was in it was not going to be good and it radiant evil from inside it. Kagome and Rin were shoving in front of throne. On the throne was a large man figure that was dress in a dark brown hood that covers his head. The man let out a dark chuckle that chills her bones down to the core. Kagome know that laugh. Her eyes wide as the man raise and took his hood off. 'It cannot be.' She thought to herself, as she came face to face with Naraku the bastard that tried to kill her.

"Oh, yes it is possible. Kagome aren't you happy to see me? I mean you and your husband are the one that killed me the first time.'' Naraku smirked evilly at her, which made Kagome more nervous and clutch Rin's hand tightly. "Aww and I see Kouga also bought me Sesshomaru's wife.'' Naraku laugh and then he praise the wolf.

"Girls you better get comfort sense you going to be here for awhile.'' Naraku told them as he clap his hands and his demons servants bought in food for him. Kagome watch in disgust as he ate the chicken leg with savage. 'Inuyasha, hurry up and save me.' She thought to herself as she close her eyes when Kouga hit her and Rin on top of her head.

Inuyasha killed off another weak demon and land next to his brother whom had also just finished a demon. "Sesshomaru, I have a bad feeling about the girls.'' Inuyasha told his brother. He had this feeling that his wife and unborn child was in danger and he could not shake it off. Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement. "I feel it too, you want to finish off finally?'' Sesshomaru asked, with a smirk as he waved his sword killing half of the demons.

"Hell yeah. Wind Scar!'' Inuyasha yelled as he too swung his sword killing the remaining demons with one below. "General, take over!'' He yelled to one of the older dog demons that nodded his head. The general start orders his men to kill the remaining demons. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran into the castle and down to Inuyasha's and Kagome's bedroom to find it empty.

When Inuyasha found that room empty he felt his heart fall into his stomach. Someone from inside had got hold of his wife and sister-in-law. He could feel the demon side starting to rise inside of him. The demon side wants to find the traitor and rip him to sheds. He felt his arms start to flash red and his teeth grow in length. His already sensitive nose got even more sensitive and smelled the traitor.

"Kouga!'' He growl and face his brother whom too was also having a hard time holding his own emotions. "Let go and find those bastards.'' Inuyasha told his brother who nodded in agreement. Both dog demons took off and follow the scent to the forest.

Naraku laugh as he saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru reaction when they realize their wives had gone missing. He loves how his bees could see his enemy actions and plans. Everything was going as plan. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would be arrive soon and Inuyasha would have to watch him kill his wife and ripe the unborn child in her stomach and thrown it at its father.

He was giddy with revenge. Inuyasha would go insane with the lost of his wife and child, who would make the stupid half-demon more valuable then was already, is. Sesshomaru's woman would have the same treatment as Kagome.

Kagome woke up chain to table and Naraku hover her with a golden knife. Her fears start to rise as he started to sharp it. "Your properly wondering why I need and Knife, my dear aren't' you?" Naraku asked her with a giddy voice. Kagome shook her head in denied.

"You see, I am going to cut that child out of you and then you would belong to death. Poor Inuyasha, he will be so sad that his child had died because of him and his poor wife had bled to death.'' Naraku laugh as he told her plan to her. Kagome's eyes wide in fear as he took a step toward with the knife in his head. Kagome start to yell "Help! Someone Help me! Inuyasha! Sesshomaru.'' She yelled out, tears streaming down her face as she fought against the chains. She didn't want her child to be ripe away from her and she didn't want to die from blood loss.

She sobbed out help again and Naraku was hover over her with the knife in hand. He was ready to plunge it into her belly when he was sudden was bounce by something brown and hairy. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. She watches as Kouga and Naraku fought it out. She let out a sob when they both got very close to her and the knife was just inches from her face.

"Get off me, you mangy wolf! I am going to kill you first then I killed that some human wench. Now die!'' Naraku told him, as he stabbed Kouga in the stomach which causes the wolf to fall to ground face down. Naraku laugh at the wolf expression. Kouga felt his life force being sucked away. "This knife is a special knife! With one blow the person dies by their life forces being suck away from them if they around a demon.'' Naraku told him as he kick the wolf in the back and watch him follow to the ground.

Kouga fell down and groan in pain as he felt himself whither to death. Kagome let out a whimpered as Naraku turn his attention to her and Kagome close her eyes as she saw him raise his knife to kill her. 'Inuyasha!' She yelled at him

To Be Continued…

_**Sorry for the long wait! Hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.**_

_**Jazz**_


	5. Chapter 5

The Heir

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

_A/N: Please enjoy_

*_Kouga fell down and groan in pain as he felt himself fell into darkness. Kagome let out a whimper when she felt Naraku's gaze shift back to her and she closed her eyes. She saw him raise his knife ready to kill her. 'Inuyasha" She thought to herself*_

Inuyasha followed the mangy wolf scent's into the forest. His steps were quick and his brother Sesshomaru was hot on his tail. 'If that dirty bastard lays on finger on her head. He is a dead man_!''_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He felt his demon side fighting for control. Someone had steal it's mate and their unborn pup. He was of course going to have issues.

He felt his eyes starting to bleed red as he thought about what he was going to do to that damn wolf when he found him. " Inuyasha, don't let you demon's blood take over, less not yet!'' Sesshomaru told his brother calmly.

"Shut up Sesshomaru! Hurry up! We got to save the girls.'' Inuyasha told his brother. They quickly found themselves in front of Naraku's ruined castle. Inuyasha sniffed the air and found Kagome and Rin's scents as well as that mangy wolf., but he could also smell a faint familiar scent that couldn't put his name on it.

"Inuyasha1'' His name screamed from inside the castle. Inuyasha heard a crash and Kagome cried out for Rin. Inuyasha looked back and saw his brother's pale face get even pale and he rush through the door.

After Naraku had stab Kouga in the stomach. Kagome thought she was going to lose her baby as well as her life. Kagome yelled out for her husband, her lover, her mate. "Inuyasha!'' Naraku smirked at her. "There is no one here to save you.'' Naraku said as he raised is knife again

"Oh no, you don't'' Rin said as she grabbed Naraku's knife. Rin tried to wrestle the knife away but she was no match against Naraku and his tentacles arms whom grabbed her by her neck. It start to squeeze her throat. Kagome yelled out to Rin when she saw the tentacles go around her neck. " Rin''

Naraku laugh at Kagome's distress. "You just stay there and enjoy the show. I will deal with you later.'' He turned his attention backed to Kagome. He raised his knife again, once more and plunge the knife into Kagome's stomach. She let a blood curly scream. The pain was excruciating. Blood started to flow from the wound.

The doors burst open revealing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was right behind him. Sesshomaru saw his wife, her face was bright red due to the lack air flow. Sesshomaru let out a growl. He saw that it was Naraku whom had his wife in his tentacles. He also smell Kagome's blood and he could feel Inuyasha's demon aura started to rise up again with the scent of his wife's blood in the air.

"Kagome!'' Inuyasha cried out as he saw the blood running down the side of the table. Inuyasha's eyes start to bleed red. His checks got the blue strip tattoos on his check. "You BASTARD! Let her go!'' Inuyasha yelled; he rushed at Naraku with his claws. Naraku dodged and miss Inuyasha's attack. Inuyasha growled at Naraku. He didn't know how Naraku came back and at this point, he didn't care about how it happen; all he cared was his wife.

"Inuyasha! Check on Kagome! Now!'' Inuyasha growled at Naraku show his fangs at the bastard. He ran over to Kagome and found that she had been stabbed in the stomach. Inuyasha yanked at the chains that hold his wife's hands. He free her hands then he went her feet and free.

"Inuyasha!'' Kagome gasp in pain, when her hands was free she immediately went to her stomach. She tried to stop the blood. "Inuyasha! the baby!'' Inuyasha rip a piece of bottom dress and tied it around her stomach. She was losing a lot of blood. "Sesshomaru, we got to get Kagome out of here.'' Inuyasha grabbed his wife and carried her bride style.

Sesshomaru attack Naraku with his poison whip cutting into Naraku's tentacles freeing Rin from his evil clutches. Sesshomaru jumped up and caught Rin before she fell to the ground.

Rin took a shaky breathe in and she started to cough. Sesshomaru growled at Naraku. He felt his beast start to raise as it face his enemy. Naraku laughed at them. "It nice to see you again! Don't worry , I be back and I will kill you all next time but you have more worries especially about dear Kagome and your unborn pop. Even if she survived surely the pup will not.'' Naraku laugh again as smoke wrapped around him and he disappear.

Inuyasha growled as he watched his enemy disappear right before his eyes, but Kagome needs medicine attention right now. Otherwise he may lose her and couldn't imagine his life without her. He looked down her and found that she had finally faint from her wound.

"Come on Sesshomaru! We got to get Kagome some medicine attention.'' Inuyasha yelled at his brother as he picked up his wife. He carried her out of the castle. Sesshomaru went to pick up his wife as well, but she went to the side of the table and kneel down. He found her by Kouga's side. Sesshomaru found the wolf demon had been stabbed in his heart. He felt no sympathy for the wolf but his wife was crying.

He tried to save Kagome from Naraku but Naraku stabbed him in the heart.'' Rin whisper to her mate as she hugged his chest. Sesshomaru just keep quiet. He didn't feel any pity for the wolf, it was the wolf's own fault for his death. If he only had done his duty and protect the girls and not betray them with their worst enemy. Inuyasha wouldn't have a bleeding and wound Kagome and Rin's neck wouldn't be turning black and blue.

"Come on. Let's go!'' Sesshomaru said as he picked her up and carried her out of the castle. He was more concern with his wife and sister in law; then about his enemy. He follow Inuyasha to the castle. When they return to the castle they found the courtyard litter with dead bodies of the lowly demons as well as some of their own man. Their people were gathering their dead. Inuyasha storm into the grand hall yelling for a doctor and his mother.

"Damn it! Someone got me a doctor.'' He yelled at the servant whom was running around like chickens without their heads. "Inuyasha! What is wrong, dear? Oh, my goodness! What happen to her? Come you must put her in bed.'' Izoyai told her son concern as she saw the blood. She usher her son into one of the room. He found himself unable to release her.

Her breath was shallow and he was worrying there was nothing he could do to save her. He felt his father grabbed her and took her out of his arms. He was pushed back as he watch helpless as they rip her top away and he and his father was sent out of the room. Inutaisho put a offer hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and see they stare out the window. "Father, what am I going to do if I lose her?'' Inuyasha whisper to his father.

"Kagome is a strong girl. I'm sure she will survived. She is a strong girl.'' Inutaisho told his son. "But father, there was so much blood. Also what about the baby? What if we lose him?'' Inuyasha asked his father with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, the doctor is going to everything in his power to stable Kagome. She is force right now. The baby is still growing. Let's see if Kagome will survive the night first.'' Inutaisho told his son calmly as possible. Inside he was rage, someone had hurt his daughter and possible his first grandbaby. He was worry that his son was going to lose his best friend and his wife.

"Inuyasha, who is responsible for this?'' Inutaisho ask. Inuyasha had start to pace back and forth, biting his lip in worry.

"It was that bastard Naraku.'' Sesshomaru said as he walk in the hall with Rin in his arms. He pt her down and gentle push her to their room. " Go to the room. Get some rest. I will have the doctor check your wounds when they are finish with Kagome.'' Sesshomaru told Rin. She nodded her head. "I go try a take a nap. Inuyasha please tell me how Kagome is fare when you get some news.'' Rin told Inuyasha as she gave him a hug.

"I will, Rin. Thanks.'' Inutaisho told her. "Thank you father.'' Rin left themselves and the three dog demons wait on news about one of their own.

Naraku found his followers back in the grand hall of his ruin castle. They were cheering and drinking. Someone had remove Kouga's body outside. They were having a good old time, drinking and each other telling about how many dog demon's warriors they killed.

Naraku glared at his men from his throne. They thought they were so big and bad but they had failed in defeat Inu family and their subjects. He was furious! He was so close to get rid of Kagome and dog demon spawn. Once Kagome was out of the picture. Inuyasha's demon blood would take over and he would turn into a blood lust monster. At that point it would easier to kill him when Inuyasha would be grief over the death of Kagome.

He had to come up with a good plan to destroy the Inu family and taken over the western lands and eventually become ruler over Japan. His frown turned in a smirk. The Royal family would be worry about the health of the princess. Their defense would be at their weakest and even if that wound would not kill Kagome. He still had another chance to extract a death blow on her. He smiled to himself and called out to his men. They better do what he told them do otherwise there would be head rolling around the castle.

_A/N : Sorry for the long wait. Also for the crappy grammar and spelling. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If any one want to be an editor just send me a PM! I always need help with my writing. Thanks. I am working on Inuyasha the ape man next so lucky for it. Read and Review. Thanks for the support._

_Jazz_


End file.
